Soma Takao
|weight= |birth_date= |death_date= |birth_place=Ota, Tokyo, Japan |resides= |billed= |trainer=UWF U-FILE CAMP DDT Dojo |debut=August 23, 2009 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler signed to Dramatic Dream Team (DDT). Takao also competed for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW). Professional wrestling career DDT (2009-present) Before his debut he competed in amateur UWF Kanto student Wrestling Federation, in which he paid homage to CIMA as he called himself “BIMA”. He would even compete against Stalker Ichikawa in 2008. He would go on to train in the U-FILE CAMP before finding his home as a trainee in DDT. Soma made his debut, only after 6 months of training, on August 23, 2009 in a 6 man tag match along with Yukihiro Abe and Keisuke Ishii against the team of Gota Ihashi, Tomokazu Taniguchi, and Shigehiro Irie. In 2010 he won the Young Drama Cup by defeating Keisuke Ishii in the finals. However after winnig the tournament he joined the Shit Heart Foundation stable. On June 19, 2011 the stable disband when Tomomitsu Matsunaga and Super Shit Machine turned on him to found the Susan Shit Heart Superstars. On March 11, 2012, he and Sanshiro Takagi would capture the KO-D Tag belts following a win over Yuji Hino and Yasu Urano. They would go on to make 4 defenses as champion before dropping the belts back to Hino and Urano on April 15, 2012. In 2012 would see the formation of “Team Dream Futures” or “Team Drift” for short along with Keisuke Ishii and Shigehiro Irie. The trio would become the first ever KO-D 6 Man Tag Champions on January 13, 2013 but they lost to Antonio Honda, Daisuke Sasaki and Yuji Hino). On February 23, 2014 Takao and Ishii and Irie regained the titles by defeating Aja Kong, Danshoku Dino and Makoto Oishi but they lost the titles to Daisuke Sasaki, Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi. On August 17, 2014 they regained the titles for the third time by defeating Kudo, Masa Takanashi and Yukio Sakaguchi however the dropped the titles to Kazuki Hirata, Sanshiro Takagi and Toru Owashi on September 28, 2014 but they would later regain for the fourth time the titles on March 1, 2015 by defeating Shuten-dōji but twenty days later they lost the titles to again to them. On April 11, 2015 they would regain the titles again to them on April 11, 2015. but they will lost the titles agian but this to time to Danshoku Dino, Ken Ohka and Super Sasadango Machine. On May 15, 2016 They would regain the titles again unitl they will vacate the titles due to going on thier own ways on May 29, 2016. Hovever this will be a new kickstar to Takao's single carrer that he defeated Hikaru Sato for AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship at 2016 Ryōgoku Peter Pan. In late 2017 Takao would turn heel for the first time on his carrer after joning Damnation. From November 30 until December 15, Takao took part in the 2019 D-Oh Grand Prix, where he finished the tournament with a record of two wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Takao briefly held the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, before losing it at the tournament. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2014-2016) On January 3, 2014 he would make apperance in AJPW unsuccesfuly chellenging SUSHI for the Gaora TV Championship. He would later partcipate in the 2014 Jr. Battle of Glory where he finished his block with 4 points with 2 victories and losses after that he and Ishii were defeated by Jun Akiyama and Yoshinobu Kanemaru for the All Asia Tag Team Championship. In October, Takao and Ishii took part in the 2014 Junior Tag Battle Of Glory tournament, making it the playoffs where they were eliminated by Evolution (Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato). In February 2015, Takao took part in the Junior Battle Of Glory tournament, finishing with 3 points and not advancing to the final. In February 2016, Takao taked part again in the Junior Battle Of Glory tournament, finishing with 2 points and not advancing to the final. In November, Takao and Yuma Aoyagi took part in the Junior Tag Battle Of Glory tournament, finishing with 5 points but they lost in the finals to Atsushi Aoki and Hikaru Sato. On November 27 he lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Keisuke Ishii. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Gin & Tonic (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver) ** Official Endless Waltz (Rolling arm wrench inside cradle) ** Reverse Gory Special Bomb-2019 * Signature moves ** Bomaye (Running knee strike to an opponent's head, sometimes to a kneeling or seated opponent) – 2012–2014 ** Diving Guillotine Drop ** Diving Foot Stomp ** Schwein (Over the shoulder Back to Belly Driver) Championships and accomplishments * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) ** KO-D Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Sanshiro Takagi (1) and Daisuke Sasaki (1) ** KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (8 times) - with Keisuke Ishii and Shigehiro Irie (7) and Tetsuya Endo and Mad Paulie (1) ** Young Drama Cup (2010) * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Style-E alumin Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:TKG48 Category:Team Dream Futures Category:Shit Heart Foundation Category:U-FILE CAMP Category:Team Drift Category:DAMNATION Category:Smile Squash